An example involving steam traps will now be described. To manage a large group of steam traps (referred to hereinbelow merely as “traps”) installed in a plant, a method has conventionally been adopted in which, for example, managed trap Nos. 1 to 200 are selected from a group of 1000 managed traps that are assigned control numbers 1 to 1000, and each of the selected traps is tested for malfunctions in a particular year. Managed trap Nos. 201 to 400 are each tested for malfunctions in the next year, and managed trap Nos. 401 to 600 are each tested for malfunctions in the year after that. In other words, a method is adopted in which partial tests are periodically performed to test only some of the managed traps, and the plurality of managed traps subjected to the partial test is sequentially rotated.
When a malfunctioning device is detected in a group of tested traps being handled during each cycle of partial testing, the malfunctioning trap is replaced or repaired. In cases in which a comprehensive trap management log (e.g., a management database) is created so that a test result is recorded for each and every managed trap, the test result for each trap in a group of tested traps being handled during each cycle of partial testing is added to and recorded in the management log.
The present applicant has previously proposed a steam trap management method (see Patent Document 1 below) that is separate from the above-described management method. According to the proposed method, all the managed traps, i.e., both normally functioning traps and malfunctioning traps, are collectively replaced with recommended traps, a new trap management log is created, a complete test is then periodically performed to determine whether any trap in the entire group of managed traps (i.e., collectively replaced traps) is operating normally or has a malfunction, the test result for each of the tested traps handled during each cycle of complete testing is added to and recorded in the trap management log (i.e., the log is updated), and a trap that has been found to be malfunctioning is replaced or repaired.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-140745